Conveyors are generally used in industrial, food, bulk material handling applications (e.g., mining, industrial processing, etc.) to transport a material (e.g., a mined material, processed material, etc.). Typically, the material is transported on top of a conveyor belt from one location to another. However, the material may fall off the conveyor belt before reaching the desired location.